¡Cese y desista!
by Alter Night
Summary: ¿Tornarían los enfrentamientos entre la abogada Athena Cykes y el detective Bobby Fulbright en algo más que un par de acaloradas discusiones sobre la justicia y todo lo que gire en torno al caso de la fiscalía? [cykesbright]
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Como abogada, su prioridad era confiar y defender a su cliente a toda costa desmantelando así la verdad enterrada en cada caso. Pero en este mundo, bajo la mirada de la ley, no había nada más importante que las pruebas. La obtención e interpretación de ellas determina el destino del acusado, por ello era importante acceder a la escena del crimen y peinarla hasta haber examinado minuciosamente el escenario por completo. Y todo esto sería sencillo de no ser por cierto detective.

Athena Cykes había asumido desde un principio que Bobby Fulbright, quien lideraba la investigación en los casos donde ella debía enfrentarse al fiscal Simon Blackquill, era un oponente fácil de derrocar. Por si fuera poco le agarró el gusto de manipularlo. A primera vista, el detective se mostraba tenaz e inflexible cuando se trataba de dejar a la defensa rondar por la escena del crimen, pero su punto débil era muy evidente para ella y poco podía hacer al respecto una vez caía en su malicioso juego. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, el detective empezó a generar más resistencia de lo habitual.

¿Tornarían sus enfrentamientos en algo más que un par de acaloradas discusiones sobre la justicia y todo lo que gire en torno al caso de la fiscalía?


	2. Chapter 1

**1**

* * *

El viento empujaba de tal manera que la lluvia se estrellaba abruptamente contra el vidrio y las gotas resbalaban hacia abajo como si de lágrimas se tratasen. Afuera se observaba la escaza cantidad de transeúntes que marchaban de un lado a otro con sus empapados abrigos y sus paraguas de colores apagados. Las luces de los automóviles eran ráfagas fugases que iluminaban las calles, unos de esos colores que se destacaban en días de tormentas, luces rojas o blancas brillaban continuamente en el húmedo pavimento. Los árboles agitaban sus ramas y las hojas salpicaban lo poco que tuvieran al alcance.

- **Un paisaje hermoso, ¿no te parece Thena?** -La voz de Juniper Wood, amiga de la infancia de Athena devolvió a su interlocutora a la misma realidad.

- **Sí…** -Contestó sin dirigirle la mirada. Su dedo índice dibujaba líneas de agua en el vidrio, como si deseara tocar esas gotas que caían hacia abajo sin cesar, pero estaban del otro lado. La cara del vidrio que tenía al alcance solo estaba húmeda por el vaho. – **Juni, ¿no extrañas a Apollo?**

Juniper inclinó ligeramente el rostro mientras dirigía la mirada al batido de frezas que recientemente había pedido tras echar un ligero vistazo a la carta de la cafetería.

- **Me habría gustado despedirme de él, no me dijo nada…**

Athena dejó de toquetear el cristal y miró con preocupación a su amiga. Era evidente lo que su amiga sentía en ese mismo instante, y era probable que su pregunta fuera demasiado estúpida, pero el tiempo solo la incitaba a pensar en eso y no le quedaba más remedio que soltarlo.

- **Sé que quizás esto…** -Athena se lo pensó dos veces antes de continuar por esa línea de pensamientos, temiendo decirle que quizás lo que ella pueda decir al respecto no lograría calmarla - **Verás, fue una decisión que tomó de la noche a la mañana básicamente.**

Sin verlo venir, Juniper sonrió, pero la discordia en su corazón no había disminuido del todo.

- **Sí, lo sé…** -Sonrió con debilidad- **Pero es temporal ¿verdad?, quiero decir, piensa restablecer el sistema judicial del Reino de Khura'in y debe sostener el bufete de su padre** –Se interrumpió para darle un trago al batido- **Es muy honorable.**

- **¡Así es! Además, dijo que estaría en contacto con nosotros, ¡tú incluida, Juni!**

- **Thena…** -Murmuró de inmediato al ver como los ojos de su amiga desprendían un destello difícil de pasar por desapercibido, así como su sonrisa llenaba de calor el ambiente. Por si fuera poco, Juniper lanzó una pregunta que parecía difícil de prevenir en un momento así – **Él es tu único amigo, ¿cierto?**

- **¿Cómo?-** Widget pasó de una carita verde sonriente a una amarilla de sorpresa- **¡Cielos, es cierto!, ¡no te hablé de Simón!** -Exclamó acercando ambas manos a una considerable distancia de su rostro.

Athena jamás tuvo la oportunidad de explicarle detalladamente por qué se convirtió en abogada. A penas pudo reunirse con Juniper, ya que ambas disponían de tiempos distintos, la academia y el trabajo. La pregunta de Juniper desencadenó toda una historia que podría fácilmente consumir las horas que componían aquella nublosa tarde. Athena mencionó con entusiasmo la mayoría de los acontecimientos olvidando completamente que tenía asuntos que atender con su propio batido de chocolate.

- **¡Entonces el fiscal Blackquill y tú sois amigos, pero rivales en los juicios!**

- **Así es. y tengo el presentimiento de que volveré a enfrentarme a él dentro de muy poco. Esta vez no tendré a Apollo de mi lado, pero creo que podré apañármelas sola** –Afirmó orgullosa mientras le daba un puñetazo a la palma de su mano – **No puedo decepcionar al jefe, o me tocará limpiar el baño más que a Trucy.**

Después de semejante drama contado por la propia Athena Cykes, ese final en aquella línea de conversación fue suficiente para arrancarle unas risas a Juniper. Por su parte, Athena no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a su querida amiga reír de ese modo, ella era demasiado linda y esos gestos eran regalos directos del cielo.

La discordia en el corazón de Juniper Wood se había desvanecido.


	3. Chapter 2

**2**

* * *

La lluvia no había cesado y las cosas no podrían complicarse más teniendo en cuenta las distancias que hay entre la agencia del gran Phoenix Wright y el palacio de justicia. Desde que Apollo se ausentó había un gran vacío en el corazón de la abogada. Apenas había regresado del Reino de Khura'in y ya lo echaba en falta, es por eso que ayer se citó con su amiga, ella era la persona indicada con la cual podría hablar de su ex compañero de trabajo. Sabía que Juniper estaría en la misma sintonía que ella.

El bufete se percibía solitario y no era por falta de personas, Trucy solía estar allí, pero llegó a una edad en la que la muchacha tenía poca disponibilidad debido a los estudios, sus entrenamientos como maga, los espectáculos que ofrecía y las amistades que la rodeaban. No era de extrañar que la hija del señor Wright resultara ser tan popular, aunque se sabe a ciencia cierta que su única mejor amiga era nada más y nada menos que Pearl Fey. Por otro lado, su propio jefe volvió a trabajar con su asistente, Maya Fey y parte de su tiempo era invertido también en su viejo amigo de la infancia, el fiscal jefe.

La única persona por mencionar en la lista que podría considerarse cercana era el fiscal Simon Blackquill, aunque se notaba que ambos no habían cruzado el mismo espacio y tiempo como a ella le habría gustado. El destino era tan caprichoso como para impedir que ambos se enfrentaran en los juicios, y desgraciadamente la única cara que veía a menudo detrás del banco de la acusación era la del abominable Winston Payne.

Mientras indagaba en su mente cómo funcionaba su estabilidad social, una ráfaga refrescante chocó con fuerza en su rostro, obligándola a reconocer su posición actual. Se encontraba afuera, lejos del bufete de abogados pero muy cerca de la cafetería donde pasó la tarde la otra vez. Miró al cielo tras notar como la lluvia había disminuido su intensidad, pero seguía siendo suficiente para que mantuviera los ojos entrecerrados. Su hermosa cabellera goteaba descuidadamente, aún así eso no parecía importarle, necesitaba caminar bajo la tormenta. Exhaló profundamente al darse cuenta que su inconsciente la había arrastrado a ese lugar por un objetivo particular, tomar una gran porción de torta. Sería breve, necesitaba algo tentador y dulce para mantener su estado de ánimo firme y así volver al bufete a la espera de algún nuevo caso para ella.


	4. Chapter 3

**3**

* * *

A diferencia de los dos días anteriores, hoy la lluvia había tomado pausas más largas durante la tarde. Athena pensó que este temporal estaba tomando más días de la cuenta, pero el hecho de que ya se estuviera disminuyendo la cantidad de precipitaciones la aliviaba en cierta parte.

A la madrugada recibió una llamada telefónica, algo inesperado para ella, pero en seguida supo el motivo. Apollo quería comunicarse con su amiga lo antes posible, al parecer estaba en un pequeño aprieto y solo podía contar con ella para solucionarlo de forma rápida. El motivo por el cual tuvo que salir de la oficina ese día arrancaba desde aquella llamada.

Desabrigada y sin su atuendo habitual del trabajo marchó directo a la estación del tren. Las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo lucían amontonadas y amenazaban con cambiar de parecer. Escazas gotas de llovizna se percibían ligeramente al caminar y el viento no era lo suficientemente frío para hacerla estremecer, aún cuando solo vestía una falda negra y su camisa blanca de mangas cortas.

Tras acceder a la estación sacó su móvil para consultar la hora y realizar una llamada a Apollo, ignorando qué hora sería en el reino de Khura'in.

 **-¿Athena?** -Se escuchó desde el altavoz- **¡¿lo encontraste?!** -La voz de Apollo sonaba algo ansiosa.

- **No, no, todavía no he llegado al juzgado. Estoy por tomar el tren** -Informó mientras esperaba detrás de la línea de seguridad del andén- **Disculpa, pero estaba algo dormida y no te pregunté…exactamente, ¿dónde dejaste el amuleto?**

- **N-no lo sé… no estoy seguro** –Aunque Athena no pudiera verlo, se lo imaginó jugueteando con los dos mechones que llevaba a modo de antenas.

- **¿Pero cómo pudiste perder algo tan importante?, Juni se decepciona…**

- **¡Ni lo menciones!-** Interrumpió abruptamente- **Cuando hablé con ella me preguntó si lo llevaba conmigo… ¡casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando reparé en que no lo llevaba colgado del cuello!** -Apollo era consciente de que el amuleto que le regalo Juniper era el único recuerdo que poseía de ella y no podía perdonárselo.

- **Y lograste esquivar el tema, ¿cierto?** –Completó la historia con un suspiro breve – **Está bien, lo buscaré, pero me debes una, ¿lo sabes?** -Una gran sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro.

- **M-muchas gracias…** -Apollo realizó una pequeña pausa para tragar saliva. El tono que utilizó su amiga lo decía todo- **Créeme, seguramente ocurrió por los nervios que me fluían en aquel momento… ¡enfrentarme al jefe fue todo un desafío!**

- **Está bien, está bien. Seguramente esté en alguna de las salas o en el vestíbulo. Y si no lo encuentro por esos lares, siempre puedo preguntar al guardia acerca de los objetos perdidos, ¡luego hablamos!** -

Tan pronto como terminó la conversación sin darle lugar al abogado de proseguir, ascendió a uno de los tantos vagones. En unos instantes se encontraba de pie aferrándose firmemente al sostén base de los asientos. Había mucho murmullo dentro del vagón y los viajeros se encontraban muy apretados unos con los otros. Athena podía escuchar trazos de las conversaciones entremezcladas que se intercambiaban los viajeros durante su estancia, y también percibía un montón de emociones de todo tipo. Exhaló profundamente intentando no prestar demasiada atención, pero el sonido de una radio captó su interés.

 _El equipo de meteorología ofrece la mejor información (…) con precisa actualización cada hora. Las temperaturas descenderán hasta los cinco grados en zona del (…) mientras que persisten ligeros chubascos…_

- **Va a hacer frío** …-Murmuró para sí misma.

El tren se detuvo antes de llegar a la próxima estación y esto solo provocó expresiones de incertidumbres entre las personas. El murmullo comenzó a incrementar y la curiosidad de Athena iba por el mismo camino. No se podía distinguir ningún paisaje más allá de la ventana, lo cual quería decir que estaban en el interior de un túnel.

 _Atención, pasajeros, el servicio de la línea 2A ha sido suspendida debido a un fallo en el procedimiento normal de los ferrocarriles. Por favor, mantengan la calma y aguarden hasta el próximo aviso. Disculpen las molestias, gracias._

Después de unos cinco minutos de pausa, la ansiedad hizo acto de presencia.

- **¿Qué está pasando?, ¡no pretenderán hacerme llegar tarde a la reunión!, ¿no?-** Gruñó un señor con vidente irritación.

Nadie podría responderle, se trataba de un acontecimiento inesperado a fin de cuentas.

A lo lejos podía oírse las sirenas de los patrulleros acercarse. Señal de que nada bueno había ocurrido.

Athena intentó moverse entre la masa en busca de alguien que perteneciese al personal ferroviario. Empujando con insistencia y lanzando disculpas a quienes la rodeaban, intentaba acceder al extremo del tren y preguntar en cabina, pero no resultó necesario, la notificación por megafonía se había conectado nuevamente.

 _Señores pasajeros, les comunicamos que la línea 2A se aproximará y reposará en la siguiente estación. Los servicios resultarán suspendidos indefinidamente. Por favor, evacuen con cuidado. Los accesos de las líneas restantes iniciarán después de las 24 horas, disculpen las molestias._

Si las quejas que escuchó antes no eran suficientes, ahora iban a terminar de colapsar. Peor aún, Athena no solo escuchaba la disconformidad de la gente si no también sus emociones y deseaba a toda costa quitarse del medio, se estaba aturdiendo en exceso.

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas que hasta hace unos minutos atrás habían permanecido bloqueadas por motivo de seguridad, pudo divisar entre la multitud agentes de policía dirigiendo las masas hacia las escaleras de emergencia.

El tren obstruía la visión del otro lado del andén, pero algo en ella supo que el núcleo del conflicto desatado provenía de allí. Pudo sentir fuertes oleadas de emociones como shock, sorpresa y tristeza y sus piernas actuando por su cuenta la llevaron abruptamente al pasillo que comunicaba el acceso con el andén contrario. Mucha gente intentaba empujar y romper una barrera de agentes en la entrada del andén contrario.

- **Por favor, ¡retírense!, ¡aquí no hay nada que ver!** -Gritaba repetidamente uno de los agentes mientras sus compañeros se encargaban de desviar la masa de curiosos.

Fuera de la vista de Athena, pasando la barrera de agentes. Se encontraban otros miembros de la policía y el equipo forense sumergidos en rigurosos protocolos.

Una figura destacaba entre uniformes azules, un hombre de traje blanco, pulcro. Portaba su aviador y guantes como siempre. El brillo del exterior quedaba atrapado en sus lentes evitando que alguien pudiera adivinar qué expresión sostenía su mirada, aunque su sonrisa habitual había sido remplazada por unos labios rígidos e inexpresivos. Por la inclinación del cuello, se podía asumir que miraba al suelo, asomado al borde del andén. Salpicaduras de sangre en el suelo excitaban la curiosidad y morbosidad de los transeúntes que lograban ojear parte del escenario.

Uno de los pasajeros cayó al suelo tras forcejar con un agente y se torció el tobillo. Los quejidos captaron la atención del detective Fulbright, quien inmediatamente apartó la mirada de lo que podría ser un cuerpo hecho pedazos en las vías y se asomó a la barrera de agentes. Sus ojos no tardaron en distinguir la figura de la abogada entre la multitud, era inconfundible, sus rasgos ya eran más que familiares para él: cabello anaranjado largo, colgante electrónico peculiar, ojos azules que en ese momento expresaban angustia y confusión.

- **¡Señorita Cykes!-** Exclamó mientras agarraba a uno de los agentes por el hombro con la intención de apartarlo. Tras una visión estremecedora y sangrienta, encontrar a semejante niña cerca conseguía un efecto de conformidad y felicidad. Eran las dosis que necesitaba para poder mantenerse firme y continuar trabajando en el macabro acontecimiento.

El detective alargó el brazo para alcanzarla, pero Athena no se había percatado de que la llamaban. Tantas emociones fuertes y tanta cantidad de gente la abrumaron al punto de querer desaparecer de la estación lo antes posible. La mano enguantada de Fulbright solo logró atrapar unos pocos mechones dorados de la coleta, pero por miedo a hacerle daño, simplemente dejó que se deslizaran hasta alejarse de su alcance, así como perdía a la abogada de vista. Segundos después se llevó la misma mano para acomodar su aviador de modo que el reflejo de las lentes impidiera dejar su mirada a la vista de otros, a la vez que su sonrisa se desvanecía y permanecía rígida como antes.


	5. Chapter 4

**4**

* * *

Fue un golpe de suerte. Aquel sofá que Athena tanto encontraba reconfortante y que se localiza en el vestíbulo del juzgado era el responsable de tragar tantos objetos personales como alguien nunca hubiese imaginado. Así es como el amuleto que Juniper regaló a su secretamente amado amigo, Apollo, había sido víctima también. El personal encargado del mantenimiento estaba muy al tanto de ese sofá y las cosas que podría esconder, incluso se habían hallado teléfonos atrancados entre los estrechos huecos del asiento.

Athena suspiró y marcó el número de su amigo tan rápido como el amuleto había terminado en su poder. Lo que se suponía una conversación breve, se alargó por un tema que andaba dando vueltas hace rato en su mente.

- **¿Un accidente en la línea de tren donde viajabas?**

- **Sí, bueno… no estoy segura de si era un accidente. Había tanta gente y estaba tan estresada que tuve que irme al toque. ¡Me costó encontrar transporte, los buses estaban saturados!, creo que llegué a la oficina de milagro…**

Athena estaba por arrimar la mano al pomo de la puerta que da acceso a la agencia de Phoenix cuando ésta se abrió con brusquedad para dar paso a una niña en traje de maga. Detrás de ella estaba su amiga Pearl quien asomó la cabeza para chequear quién llegaba.

- **¡Ah!**

- **¡Athena!, ¡qué bueno que llegaste!-** Saludó Trucy con muchos ánimos.

- **Hola. Hoy llegaste muy tarde y encima estás empapada** -Sonrió maliciosamente Pearl- **Trucy me dijo que hoy te levantaste muy temprano y te fuiste sin siquiera tomar un paraguas, y a juzgar por tu ropa, no creo que hayas ido a defender a ningún cliente. Además pareces no despegarte del teléfono, ¿con quién anduviste hoy?**

- **¿Ocurre algo?-** Preguntó Apollo que aun seguía en línea.

- **No** **lo sé, ¡estas chicas me volverán loca!** -Respondió Athena mientras se estrujaba las gotas atrapadas en su coleta y lanzaba un par de carcajadas- **¿quieres hablar con Trucy?**

- **¿Es Polly?-** Preguntó mientras le arrebataba el teléfono de las manos.

- **Apollo se metió en un buen lío, así que tuve que echarle un cable** -Explicó a Pearl mientras se frotaba una toalla en la cabeza – **Y hubo un problema con el servicio de transportes, como consecuencia la ciudad resultó estar muy colapsada.**

- **Ay, Athena, por un momento sentí la emoción estrujar mi corazón…**

- **¡Pearl!** –Gritó medio incómoda pero con un ligero rubor- **No estoy saliendo con nadie, si eso es lo que pensaste.**

Ambas se acercaron a la ventana para observar el panorama que les rodeaba afuera.

- **Casi se lo digo a señor Nick** -Continuó cubriendo su traviesa sonrisa con los dedos.

- **Pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** –Cambió de conversación lo antes posible. No es que a Athena le incomodara hablar de su vida sentimental, pero estaba frente a la persona más peligrosa para tocar determinados temas.

- **Ah, eso…-** Su rostro se tornó medio triste- **Había planeado visitar un antiguo teatro con Trucy. Ella dijo que algún día presentaría un show de magia allí. Pero como dijiste antes, el centro estaba muy colapsado y el señor Nick nos pidió que nos quedáramos a cuidar la agencia en tu ausencia.**

- **Vaya…-** Escuchar las palabras "antiguo teatro" despertó la curiosidad de Athena, aunque una duda interrumpió sus pensamientos y sus ojos empezaron a revisar su alrededor- **¿Y qué ha sido del jefe?**

- **Hm, creo que está en la oficina del señor Edgeworth junto con Maya la mística. Han estado viéndose mucho últimamente** -Comentó Pearl algo irritada mientras mordía el borde de su dedo pulgar.

Athena comprendió lo que sentía su amiga, era en efecto desconcierto y decepción. Pearl tan solo quería que su querida prima y el señor Wright intimaran más a menudo, pero siempre acababan envolviéndose en casos o relacionándose con otras personas.

Para evitar dejar la conversación colgada, Athena se limitó a asentir en silencio. Minutos después, el cansancio vino hacia ella tirando desde primer hasta el último músculo y se dejó caer con peso muerto en el sofá de la sala de recepción mientras el teléfono de su propiedad era entregado en mano.

* * *

Aquella misma tarde en plena transición hacia el anochecer, la oficina del fiscal se mantenía tranquila por una simple razón. El detective Bobby Fulbright, en compañía de su compañero Simón Blackquill, mantenía una maravillosa pausa en silencio mientras repasaba los documentos del caso que tenía entre manos. Simón apartó los papeles para frotar sus ojos debido al cansancio y Bobby tomó con ayuda de un plástico fino y transparente unas galletitas de chocolate que se había traído consigo esa misma tarde.

- **Así que en principio se había planteado el caso como un suicidio, pero las cámaras de seguridad captaron a dos sospechosos cerca de la víctima minutos antes de terminar en el andén.**

- **Hm, así es señor… Pero los sospechosos lograron escapar. Estamos buscándolos sin descanso, señor.**

- **Y están seguros de que al menos uno de los testigos pudo reconocer a los sospechosos.**

- **Sí señor. Como puede ver en este video, los sospechosos llevaban cubierto el rostro, pero uno de ellos fue identificado por un testigo y descripto** -El detective puso a reproducir un fragmento extraído de la grabación captada por una de las cámaras de seguridad. Entre la multitud, la víctima, un hombre rondando los treinta años, se encontraba cerca de dos sujetos que llevaban chaquetas de capucha idénticas. La victima parecía ignorarlos pero se notaba algo nervioso, pues no paraba de asomarse al andén. Uno de los sospechosos se acercó a la víctima pocos minutos antes de que un tren de larga distancia, que no realizaba parada en esa estación, llegara. El asesino insertó un objeto aparentemente punzante en la zona lateral del hombre.

- **Es un caso sencillo. Una vez lo atrapen me encargaré de obtener un veredicto digno de un degenerado como ese.**

- **Hay que asegurarse también qué tan implicado está el segundo sospechoso que acompañaba al homicida, señor.**

- **Cuando llegaste, ¿notaste algo fuera de lo común, Foolbright?**

 **-¿Algo sospechoso, señor?-** El fiscal asintió con brusquedad esperando la respuesta del detective- **Bueno, vi a la señorita Cykes, señor** -Bromeó el detective mientras soltaba una gran carcajada.

Simón suspiró irritado. Ya le parecía demasiado pedir ver a su compañero detective comportarse serio durante un par de horas.

- **Así que Cykes-dono se encontraba en la estación en ese momento.**

El detective empujó el puente de su aviador mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

- **Está libre de sospechas. Fue captada descendiendo en el andén opuesto por otra cámara. Llegó minutos después del crimen.**

Simón asintió pensativo mientras comenzaba a guardar los documentos pertenecientes al informe de autopsia y las fotografías con notas descriptivas adjuntas. El detective se levantó primero y le dedicó una brillante sonrisa a su compañero mientras se aproximaba a la puerta.

- **Debo volver a comisaría señor, espero que descanse esta noche.**

- **¿Y se puede saber cuándo tomas un receso**?-Cuestionó el fiscal mientras echaba un vistazo al reloj del despacho.

- **No hay descanso para la justicia, señor. Buenas noches** -Se despidió dedicando una sonrisa llena de dulzura combinada con el cansancio que había arrastrado a lo largo del día.

Simón escuchó como la puerta se había encajado y unos pasos firmes recorrían el pasillo perdiéndose a la distancia. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del fiscal.

- **Buenas noches Foolbright** -Susurró.

...

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Muchas gracias _Albafica_ y también _Vainilla y Chocolate_. Lamento mucho que mis capítulos resultaran un poco cortos, quería evitar introducir la historia de forma saturada. Procuraré que sean lo suficientemente largos la próxima vez. Saludos.


	6. Chapter 5

**5**

* * *

El detective Fulbright se tomó más tiempo del necesario en comisaría. Una parte de su mente estuvo trabajando en el caso que tenía entre manos mientras que la otra se encargaba, en contra de su voluntad, de desviarlo por minutos para hacerlo recordar sucesos del pasado. Hacía meses que había logrado recuperar su puesto de trabajo, sin embargo su ritmo no era del todo eficiente. Por mucho que se esforzara en sonreír y en repetirles tanto a los demás como así mismo que todo estaba bajo con control, su mente le traicionaba y lo asfixiaba. Pero nadie se daba cuenta y él se encargó de que así fuese, porque de ese modo nadie jamás llegaría a profundizar en su vida, y por ende, no podrían dañarlo otra vez. Él es el adorable detective que todos necesitan, el justiciero reclamado para luchar y proteger al ciudadano. No podría perdonarse así mismo flaquear, debía mantenerse firme.

Un pequeño frasco de pastillas recetadas para el insomnio decían todo lo contrario, pero estaban fuera del alcance de sus compañeros de trabajo y lo estaban para él, ya que esa noche debía permanecer despierto por el bien del caso, para enorgullecer al fiscal Simón Blackquill y por la justicia misma.

Cada minuto contaba como crucial para la resolución de ese homicidio, así como cada segundo era invertido en analizar una enorme base de datos en contraste del dibujo que el testigo logró realizar para intentar identificar al sospechoso.

Si existiesen ángeles atentos a las plegarias de los mortales, Bobby lo confirmaría, pues dos días más tarde le esperaría la pieza clave para resolver parte del caso, ni más ni menos que de la mano de la propia injusticia. Uno de los sospechosos, captado con anterioridad por la cámara de seguridad, había sido apuñalado hasta la muerte cerca de la estación de tren durante la tarde. El reconocimiento de la segunda víctima, estrechamente relacionada al primer asesinato, condujo a la completa identificación del sujeto que se había encargado de dejar una vida humana en manos de un tren. Por descarte y con alta sospechas de este hombre como autor de ambos crímenes, fueron las cartas necesarias que el detective aprovechó para localizarlo, ponerlo bajo arresto y someterlo a duros interrogatorios días antes de que comenzara el juicio correspondiente. No obstante quedaban ciertas inconsistencias en la escena del crimen que debían ser atendidas de inmediato.

Por otro lado, pasado aquellos dos días después del incidente en la estación, Athena dio por sentado que los días volverían a normalizarse. La lluvia había cesado ayer por la mañana y las horas se escurrían con sosiego desde entonces. Trucy se encontraba cumpliendo horario escolar matutino y Phoenix Wright disfrutaba de un delicioso desayuno junto a su asistente quien insistía en compartir una nueva serie de samuráis con ellos.

Athena observó con calma a Maya. Ella era mucho más mayor que ella, pero mantenía una actitud juvenil en presencia de su jefe. Si Wright se ausentaba, ella actuaba más calmada y madura, pero a su lado daba la impresión que la médium adoptaba dicho comportamiento para llamar su atención. Él no se quedaba atrás, en lo posible, siempre consentía sus caprichos con una sonrisa tímida.

- **¿Te parece si vamos al Parque natural del Lago Gourd?-** Preguntó Wright a sus asistente.

Se lo preguntó solo a la médium, sino, la pregunta se habría formulado en plural. En pocas palabras, significaba que Athena debía quedarse a cuidar del bufete. Como si Maya le leyera la mente, la observó con un poco de pena y Phoenix siguió su mirada.

- **¡No se preocupen por mi!, ¡puedo cuidar del bufete perfectamente!-** Sonrió Athena para no estropear ese romántico ambiente- **Además se lo merecen. Eh…quiero decir… ¡miren que lindo día hace!**

 **-Si estás segura…** -Phoenix paseó los dedos entre su puntiagudo cabello con algo de nerviosismo mientras sonreía.

- **¡Por supuesto! Además estoy a la espera de un caso, ¡tengo ganas de poner a Simón en su sitio!**

 **-Siempre con espíritu competitivo, ¿eh?** -Comentó Wright mientras se colocaba un abrigo- **Maya, puede que bajen las temperaturas, ponte algo.**

- **No necesito ponerme nada Nick, siempre puedo quitarte la chaqueta-** Rió la médium mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo.

Phoenix resopló y tomó uno de los abrigos de su compañera para colocárselo mientras Maya se despedía de la abogada.

- **Cualquier novedad no dudes en consultarme, Athena** -Dijo mientras enganchaba a su amiga del brazo y se perdía de vista en la puerta.

- **Descuide jefe.**

Athena tomó asiento mientras activaba el holograma de su pequeño robot Widget para descartar ciertos datos innecesarios que habían quedado registrados desde hacía tiempo. El robot había almacenado cierta cantidad de testimonios y las actualizaciones que habían sufrido durante cada interrogatorio.

Con un gesto vago de la mano deslizó su dedo índice para cambiar velozmente el escritorio del holograma y así repasar uno de los últimos casos que tuvo que resolver en contraposición del fiscal Winston Payne. Analizar el modo en que resolvía e interpretaba a los testigos era parte de su trabajo para agudizar sus habilidades y conocer más acerca del comportamiento humano bajo ciertos contextos. Si el caso era sencillo y la terapia fluía sin dificultades, solía descartarlos, de lo contrario, pasaban al almacenamiento masivo de datos.

Tras dudar un par de minutos, abrió el almacenamiento masivo para estudiar un par de casos que habían quedado algo sueltos y así apurar el resto de tiempo libre. Su dedo índice dejó de deslizarse cuando encontró entre los archivos uno muy particular, el caso más amargo y siniestro de todos, el testimonio del _fantasma_. Sus ojos se fijaron en una imagen recreada por el Mood matrix, donde el sujeto en cuestión posaba bajo la máscara del detective Bobby Fulbright con una expresión seria y rígida. Esa única visión bastó para encoger el corazón de la joven y ahogarlo con sentimientos negativos hasta el punto de apagar el holograma y tomar oxigeno con evidente agitación. No le quedó de otra que recomponerse de inmediato, pues el timbre había dado señales de que alguien había llegado y probablemente solicitaría sus servicios.

- **¡Oh, adelante!-** Indicó la abogada tras encontrase en la entrada a una joven que no rondaría los veinte años. Athena no paraba de sonreír. Todo indicaba el surgimiento de un nuevo caso que la mantendría entretenida y la escalaría a un nivel más alto en su historial de experiencias en el mundo judicial- **Siéntese, por favor.**

La joven observó confundida los numerosos objetos correspondientes a un mago apilados en el sofá y una chaqueta roja tendida en el respaldo de un sillón. Athena sonrió un poco apenada, se había quedado tan absorta con el Mood Matrix que ni tiempo dedicó a la estética de la agencia. La joven se presentó y le comunicó que requería los servicios para defender a su hermano mayor, pero no ofreció muchos detalles acerca del caso, en parte porque se sentía algo cohibida, pues nunca estuvo en un bufete de abogados. Athena escuchó con atención y después que la joven presentara los hechos más fundamentales le informó que decidiría tomar su caso una vez que hablara con el acusado. La joven sonrió y ella pudo percibir esa alegría en su corazón.

El juicio comenzaría el próximo día. Athena se despidió de la joven y partió directo al centro de detención para encontrarse con su cliente. Calculó que sería el momento óptimo para realizar visitas ya que eran las cinco de la tarde y su cliente estaría fuera de las sesiones de interrogatorio. Cuando se encontró cara a cara con él lo mucho que pudo sonsacarle no era ni muy positivo ni muy negativo. Eran un joven de veinticinco años acusado de al menos dos homicidios, uno de ellos grabado por una cámara de seguridad. Su cliente aseguró que él no mató a nadie y Athena quedó convencida de su inocencia al no detectar discordia en su corazón, pero eso no bastaba para poder defenderlo en condiciones. Tras confirmarle al acusado que aceptaría su caso, marchó directo a la estación de tren.

Afuera el viento comenzó a levantarse con fuerza recordándole que no llevaba un abrigo para la ocasión, pero se negó a volver a la oficina. No disponía de suficiente tiempo para ello.

De entre todos los casos extraños que podría toparse por el camino jamás imaginó que este guardase relación con el incidente en la estación. La abogada se había mentalizado que la escena del crimen había ocurrido dentro, pero antes de que pudiera acceder, reconoció unas cintas amarillas que bloqueaban la entrada a éste. La zona aislada se encontraba justo antes de llegar a las escaleras que conducían a los molinetes y las cabinas de boletería. Tras echar un ligero vistazo a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no hubiesen oficiales cerca, Athena se infiltró pasando por debajo de las cintas para aproximarse a la zona señalada con líneas blancas que indicaban donde se había hallado el segundo cuerpo. Rastros de sangre salpicaban el suelo y un escalón desnivelado donde la gente solía sentarse, dando a entender que el cuerpo había sido hallado en una posición de reposo entre el suelo y el peldaño. Cuando la abogada levantó la mirada para cerciorarse que no hubiese ninguna cámara de seguridad instalada en el área, su vista colapsó con lo que parecía ser una placa de identificación colocada a escasos milímetros de su rostro.

- **¡Confiemos en la justicia!**

Athena soltó un gemido de la impresión, no muy segura de si el motivo fue encontrarse con un objeto frente a sus ojos de forma inesperada o aquella voz tan estrepitosa e inconfundible surgir de la nada.

- **¡Detective Fulbright!, ¡es usted!, esto es real** …-Murmuró lo último con un sentimiento de incredulidad.

El detective rompió a carcajadas tras ver como su enemiga reaccionaba a su habitual saludo.

- **Soy más real que un fantasma, ¿no le parece señorita Cykes?-** El detective le dedicó una brillante sonrisa mientras ejecutaba el saludo de dos dedos arriba.

- **Se** **le ve bastante recuperado, detective Fulbright** -Sonrió Athena en contradicción con Widget que sostenía una expresión triste. Su mente recordó los acontecimientos de hace unos meses atrás, cuando todos habían perdido la completa esperanza de creerlo vivo, el verdadero detective apareció en el peor de los estados que uno pudiera si quiera imaginar y ella tomó fuerzas para poder visitarlo en el hospital y poder conocerlo por primera vez.

- **Es muy amable de su parte tener en cuenta mi estado de salud. Pero eso no cambiará mi parecer en este momento** -El detective se acomodó su aviador pensativo- **Es evidente que usted forma parte de la defensa en este caso.**

 **-Y está claro que usted es el detective que lidera la investigación** -Concluyó Athena manteniendo su sonrisa. Para ella encontrarse con el detective Bobby Fulbrigtht era señal de buenas noticias, solo podría significar que por fin podría volver a ver y enfrentarse a su amigo Simón Blackquill.

-¡ **En efecto!-** Asintió- **Y no recuerdo haberle dado permiso para acceder a la escena del crimen** -El detective se mostró repentinamente enojado. Sus ojos se habían clavado en los de la joven.

- **Bueno, supongo que en parte es su culpa, detective. La escena estaba descuidada cuando llegué. Al fiscal Blackquill no le gustaría saber de esto, ¿cierto?** -Advirtió con cierta sensación de poder.

- **¡Agh!, ¡ni una palabra de esto a Blackquill!** -El detective comenzó a estresarse de solo pensar en ello, no tanto por el miedo que Simón intentaba imponer, sino más bien temor por decepcionarlo. Quería demostrarle a toda costa que él, el campeón de la justicia, era un detective cualificado y digno de confiar.

- **Entonces no le importaría dejarme echar un vistazo a la escena del crimen, ¿verdad?-** Sugirió divertida la joven.

- **¡Absolutamente que no!, ¡si cree que va a extorsionarme para descuidar mi deber, temo informarle que no va a salirse con la suya, niña atrevida!** -Exclamó Bobby a regañadientes mientras su puño se cerraba con fuerza.

- **¡Oh vamos!-** Gritó Athena al borde de perder la compostura por completo- **¡No veo le veo nada apropiado el no permitirme investigar para poder sobrellevar un juicio justo!**

- **¡Hmmm!-** Athena había dado en el clavo- **Está bien, si es por obtener un juicio justo…¡Bien, por esta vez lo dejaré pasar!-** Sonrió el detective alegremente. Si Athena no lo conociera gracias al fantasma, se habría quedado impresionada por la facilidad con la cual el detective cambiaba de humor y expresaba numerosas emociones en poco tiempo.

 **-¡Ay!, ¡sabía que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, detective Fulbright!** -Sonrió Athena mientras unía ambas manos en pos de alegría.

- **¡La estaré vigilando, señorita Cykes!**

Sin explicación alguna Athena sintió un hormigueo en su pecho al escuchar esa advertencia. De alguna forma u otra, sentirse observada todo el tiempo por el detective la hacía sentirse inquieta.

Mientras sus ojos buscaban alguna evidencia que recolectar, el viento comenzó a soplar con brusquedad llevando parte del cabello que colgaba de su coleta a su rostro impidiendo una correcta visualización de la zona. Parte de los mechones que amenazaban con rozar sus ojos fueron apartados con delicadeza por la mano del detective quien en ese mismo instante la miraba sin borrar aquella dulce sonrisa. Sus ojos cafés estaban lejos de apartarse y eran muy distintos a aquella fría mirada registrada en el Mood Matrix durante el caso que dictó punto final a la Era oscura de la ley.

...

* * *

Nota de la autora: La relación que hay entre Simón y Bobby es de compañerismo, como Miles y Gumshoe. ¡Saludos!


	7. Chapter 6

**6**

* * *

De forma automática, Athena alzó su brazo y apartó bruscamente la mano del detective asestando un pequeño golpe en la muñeca. Los labios se tornaron rígidos y los latidos habían incrementado súbitamente mientras clavaba la mirada en aquel hombre que aun permanecía sonriente, ajeno a lo que estaba sintiendo la muchacha en ese momento. La mirada de la joven expresaba terror, fruto de aquella horrible experiencia en el juzgado y en el Centro espacial Cosmos.

El detective bajó la mirada y se centró en el pequeño colgante que yacía colgado del cuello. El pequeño robot no había cambiado la expresión de tristeza en ningún segundo desde que se encontró con la abogada.

Athena no se molestó en pedir disculpas por su agresiva reacción. Retrocediendo con cautela para incrementar la distancia entre ambos, procuró enfocar la visión en la entrada de la estación. Aquella situación sobrepasaba su estado de auto control; el solo ser consciente de que aquel detective estaba presente la cohibía, pero ella no era consciente del por qué. Simplemente sentía que aquel hombre no era real, sino más bien un asesino sin identificación quien no solo se encargó de haberla engañado tiempo atrás, también asesinó a su madre, la atacó a ella y e intentó acabar con su vida. La razón era nublada por el terror y la desconfianza. La verdad era distinta y aun así a su corazón le costaba asimilarla.

"No confíes en él" pensó sabiendo lo injusto que resultaba aquella decisión. Él no le hizo nada en realidad, jamás dañó a nadie, tan solo alguien le arrebató su identidad y la ensució hasta los límites.

El detective Fulbright se echó a reír, pero Athena no tardó en captar discordia en su corazón. Quería preguntarle por qué se estaba riendo si en verdad se sentía triste, aunque no estaba en posición para cuestionar nada ya que él tampoco le interrogó por su extraño comportamiento.

- **No creas que voy a ponértelo fácil para ingresar a la estación** -Advirtió divertido- **Te recuerdo que no posees autorización. Mejor márchate al parque a jugar con los otros niños, ¿estamos?**

- **No tan de prisa, detective** -Athena hizo oído sordos al comentario anterior. No era la primera vez que la trataban de chiquilla, pero la vez pasada fue el fantasma quien la trató de ese modo. La forma en la que aquel villano había adoptado las expresiones y líneas de pensamientos del verdadero le resultaban cada vez más perturbadoras y eso no la ayudaba en lo absoluto disminuir la sensación de peligro y desconfianza. Sabía que la precisión resultó ser tan fiel que sabía exactamente cómo tratarlo, cómo engañar a aquel hombre- **Me pareció ver a un sujeto vigilando el interior de los vehículos aparcados dos calles atrás, pareciera que traía intenciones de…no sé…¿robar?**

- **¿Lo dices en serio?-** El detective dejó caer la mandíbula hacia abajo abriendo exageradamente la boca- **¡Es hora de imponer a la justicia!**

El hombre saludó con los dos dedos alzados y sonrió dejando escapar un pequeño brillo de su impecable dentadura para luego echar a correr hacia la dirección que la abogada había indicado con la mirada. Athena reprimió una pequeña risa.

- **Lo siento por el señor que reparte los tickets del parking...** -Murmuró para sí misma mientras subía con alivio las escaleras que conducían a la estación.

Un sentimiento de vació inundó su pecho tras acceder al andén donde se produjo el crimen. Una estación es un lugar de circulación masiva y no hallar siquiera una sola presencia era razón suficiente para hacerla sentirse solitaria. Una estúpida pregunta ya realizada comúnmente por la mayoría de los mortales asaltó su mente: "¿cómo sería el mundo si las personas desaparecieran sin aparente explicación excepto uno mismo?".

Athena miró a su lado acostumbrada a entablar conversación con su ex compañero durante la investigación. Apollo no estaba ahí lógicamente y no le quedó más remedio que suspirar. "El jefe estaría ahora mismo pasando una linda tarde junto a Maya" pensó mientras imaginaba a los dos tortolitos disfrutando de una hermosa vista en el Lago Gourd desde un humilde bote para las visitas. Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a concentrarse en la escena del crimen, debía recolectar todas las evidencias necesarias para el juicio y tenía que hacerlo con brevedad antes de que el impredecible detective volviese.

Mientras se aproximaba a los molinetes su pie chocó y pateó un objeto, el cual inmediatamente empezó a rodar. La joven se inclinó y examinó con cuidado lo que sea que había estado allí. Era un frasco, en su interior contenía unas cuantas pastillas. Uno de los laterales mostraba información acerca del producto, aparentemente eran píldoras para combatir el insomnio. A parte de aquel recipiente no se detectaron más pruebas a la vista, excepto una jeringuilla que había despertado la duda de si se trataba del arma del crimen. Con tan poca evidencia y escaza información de su cliente, quien afirmó no haber estado siquiera presente en el área de los acontecimientos, Athena se vio obligada a recurrir a su última baza: sonsacarle información al detective usando el método de "dama en apuros".

- **¡Oh!, ¿qué puedo hacer?-** Gimió con pena forzada dejando que el eco se encargara de retumbar su mensaje contra los muros de la estación. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios al detectar a su víctima aproximarse a ella con determinación. Apareció en el momento indicado, justo cuando ella lo precisaba.

- **¿Acabo de escuchar la voz de alguien que me necesita?-** Saludó Bobby con su gesto habitual, olvidando la jugarreta de hace unos minutos atrás.

- **¡Oh, detective Fulbright!, estoy perdida…¿Le importaría…?**

- **¿Compartir información? Absolutamente no. No revelaré nada relacionado al caso de la acusación** -Se negó antes de romper a carcajadas.

- **¿Y por qué se presenta de ese modo?-** Le reprochó Athena inflando las mejillas **-¡Creí que ayudar a los necesitados era parte de la justicia!**

- **¡Oh y estás en lo correcto!-** El detective se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba con nerviosismo el rostro enojado de su interlocutora. No la conocía del todo y ya estaba abrumado por cómo la muchacha conducía la situación con suma habilidad. Estaba cayendo en la cuenta de que ella sabía mucho más sobre él y sin embargo Bobby apenas tenía una vista panorámica de la persona con la que trataba en ese mismo momento- **Pero deberías tener suficiente información proporcionada por tu cliente, ¿no?**

- **Usted lo ha sometido a interrogatorio, ¿no es así detective?-** Se cruzó de brazos Athena mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **-¡Hmm!, ¡así es!** -Bobby se acomodó el aviador. El brillo de las lentes y la inclinación hacían difícil distinguir su mirada a través de los cristales- **No nos ha soltado nada útil. Imagino que usted está en la misma situación, señorita Cykes.**

- **¿Ves?, ¡oh cómo voy a salir de esta!, ¡no veo la luz al final del túnel!** -Teatralizó llevando las manos a las mejillas en un gesto de desesperación y comenzó a parpadear de forma encantadora. Aquel gesto tomó al detective con la guardia baja; la mirada que la joven estaba dedicándole mientras sonreía parecía resultar ser una señal de coqueteo. No tardó en surgir efecto, el pobre hombre no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante aquella encantadora vista.

- **¡Hm!, está bien, ¡pero solo contestaré a una sola pregunta!-** Rió ansioso- **El resto lo sabrás mañana cuando comience el juicio.**

Athena percibió algo de discordia en el corazón del hombre. Sin razón aparente, durante la manipulación, el detective comenzó a ponerse más nervioso de lo que habría esperado. La joven decidió dejar de lado esas cuestiones y se detuvo a pensar qué pregunta formularía. La información escaseaba y solo tenía una oportunidad.

- **Veamos… Mi cliente afirma que no estuvo en la escena del crimen ¿Cuál es el principal motivo de su arresto?**

- **¡Ah, bien!-** Sonrió el detective tras logra calmar su bochorno- **¿Ves aquellas cámaras de seguridad?-** Señaló una pequeñas cámaras instaladas cerca de los de las cabinas de boletería- **Captaron al acusado junto con otro sospechoso y además un testigo pudo identificar su rostro. Cabe añadir que la segunda víctima estaba relacionada con el acusado, eso fue la clave para ayudar a identificarlo por completo.**

 **-¿Es posible que pueda echarle un vistazo a la grabación?**

- **Definitivamente no-** Rió gozoso.

Athena cerró los puños reprimiendo soltar algún insulto, pero Widget se adelantó a sus deseos.

 _¡Mezquino!_

 _ **-**_ **¿Le ruego perdón?-** Murmuró el detective sin disimular su asombro mientras parpadeaba confuso.

 **-¡Ah! Es Widget. A veces suele decir lo que se me cruza por la mente, lo siento** -Se excusó la joven mientras agarraba firmemente su colgante. Casi olvida que el verdadero Bobby Fulbright no está al corriente de Widget ni del Mood Matrix. Todo era casi como comenzar de cero.

 **-¡Ajá! ¡Así que eres como un libro abierto, señorita Cykes!-** Bobby hizo el amago de intentar tocar el pequeño robot, ya que parecía un juguete tecnológico de lo más interesante, pero Athena retrocedió.

- **¡No lo toques!** -La negativa fue suficiente para provocar una reacción infantil en el detective. Sus mejillas se llenaron de aire y sus ojos se humedecieron amenazando con soltar sus primeras lágrimas mientras fruncía el ceño irritado.

- **¡Usted también es mezquina!**

- **Sería menos egoísta si usted compartiera más información sobre el caso, detective Fulbright.**

 **-¡Le aseguro que no va a sonsacarme nada más esta vez!**

Antes de que Athena terminara por rendirse pensó en mostrarle alguna de las pruebas recolectadas durante la investigación. Sabía muy bien que el punto débil de su víctima era precisamente cuidar la información de forma efectiva. Provocar una reacción tras enseñar una evidencia sería la última carta sucia que jugaría ese día. Con cuidado, tomó el recipiente que contenía las pastillas recetadas contra el insomnio y lo colocó a la vista del detective.

- **¿Sabe algo de esto? Lo encontré en el suelo, cerca de los molinetes** -Tal y como sospechó, obtuvo una reacción por parte de Bobby. Para su sorpresa, el resultado fue distinto a lo que se había imaginado, de hecho, fue todo lo contrario El detective no solo palideció tras examinar el pequeño frasco, sino que además el silencio se apoderó de él. Estupefacto y aterrorizado eran las dos palabras que podrían describirlo en aquel momento.


	8. Chapter 7

**7**

* * *

Athena alzó una ceja en señal de estar esperando una respuesta, pero el detective simplemente se limitó a sudar la gota gorda y llevarse ambas manos hacia el cabello.

- **¿Detective Fulbright?**

- **E-eso…eso…-** Tragó saliva con dificultad. Sin dar lugar al error, aquel pequeño frasco que sostenía firmemente la joven era de su propiedad. No sabía cómo continuar aquel dilema, no podía simplemente decirle lo agonizante que experimentaba sus momentos nocturnos. Se prometió así mismo no mostrar lo frágil y vulnerable que terminó después de los horrendos acontecimientos sufridos por culpa del espía internacional antes y después de ser liberado. Pero lo que más le inquietaba era dejar que personas que él de alguna forma consideraba importantes como Simón Blackquill y Athena Cykes sintieran lástima por su condición. Sí, Athena se convirtió en alguien especial para él después de que ella decidiera visitarlo al hospital aun si ni siquiera se hubiesen conocido antes como corresponde. Si bien no podía mentirle acerca de aquel frasco, puesto que violaría su sentido de lo correcto, tampoco podía quitárselo, ya que ella lo había tomado como prueba. Que un detective vaya y le arrebate la evidencia a un abogado sería lo más escandaloso que pudiera suceder en un día tan tranquilo como el de hoy.

- **¿Eso qué?-** Insistió.

- **Oh, eso…no es una evidencia** -Athena parpadeó confundida ante la afirmación que acababan de soltarle- **Quiero decir, eso no se encontraba en la escena del crimen-** Reformuló apenado tras juntar numerosas veces los dedos índices.

- **Detective Fulbright, estoy casi segura de que se lo ha pasado por alto** -Sonrió burlona.

- **¡Escuche! ¡Sé que puedo ser un poco despistado, pero le aseguro que mi rigurosa investigación no deja escapar ningún diminuto detalle!**

- **Entonces…¿Puede explicar que hacía esto en el suelo?**

- **No puedo. Quiero decir, no me siento capaz de explicárselo-** La evasiva del detective despertó la hambrienta curiosidad de Athena- **Por favor, le ruego que cese esta indagatoria y me entregue…**

- **¡Es suyo!**

 **-¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso?**

 **-¿Qué otra explicación hay para querer tener un frasco de pastillas?**

- **Señorita Cykes…haga de cuenta que esto nunca ha pasado, por favor.**

 **-Lo haré si me cuenta qué es eso que le quita tanto el sueño-** Sugirió disfrutando con marcado deleite el sufrimiento del pobre hombre.

 **-Usted, señorita Cykes, es la razón por la que paso las noches en vela-** Respondió con sorna. La ironía casi desbordaba cada una de las palabras que constituían aquella respuesta, pero a pesar de haber sido soltada con la intención de molestar a la abogada, el efecto opuesto se manifestó.

Athena aflojó la sonrisa que había formulado con gusto durante aquella divertida conversación. Estando al corriente de que aquello no era más que una metáfora para considerarla a ella como la mismísima encarnación de una pesadilla, no pudo evitar pensar algo muy fuera de lo normal. Cual ratón devoró la lengua del gato, su mano asomó el pequeño frasco para que aquel hombre, el cual había descargado una carcajada en medio del silencio, pudiera recoger su pequeña pertenencia.

Indiferente a la expresión que la joven había manifestado tras semejante comentario, el detective tomó encantado su pequeño frasco mientras agradecía el gesto.

- **¿Qué insinúa?-** Logró articular.

- **Ah, no se preocupe. No hay nada que me quite el sueño más que el mismo hecho de haber fracasado mi misión y dejar la vida de un hombre inocente bajo el cuidado de la horca. Usted solo es una pesadilla diurna, presente solo en mis horas de laburo.**

- **No habrá querido decir otra cosa, ¿cierto?** -Cuestionó Athena en lo que parecía una mezcla de sorpresa e incertidumbre.

- **¿Cómo el qué, si se puede saber?**

Aquello terminaba de confirmar los límites del colapso mental que sufría aquel hombre. Sonrisa ingenua era todo lo que mostraba superficialmente. Sin duda, aquel intento de mofa lograría quitarle el sueño a la muchacha, quien no daba crédito al significado que terminó dándole a un comentario irónico. Que aquel señor no fuera si quiera lo suficientemente perspicaz para detectar la línea deductiva que ella sostenía tras haberlo escuchado, no la tomaba como algo nuevo. Si él hubiese llegado a comprender que Athena simplemente había cuestionado dicha ironía como una insinuación de naturaleza romántica, lo más probable es que no sabría donde lograría ocultar su indomable retraimiento.

El gran arrepentimiento tocó la puerta. Reformular aquella pregunta de forma obvia y comprensible costaría más de lo que se habría imaginado y aun así la frase "salvados por la campana" hizo honor a los acontecimientos de una forma similar, cuando el artefacto que guardaba celosamente en uno de los bolsillos de la falda comenzó a reproducir la melodía _Preludio al futuro_. No tardó en deslizar la mano para tomar y responder a la llamada, y así fue cuando cayó en la cuenta que había olvidado llamar al jefe y mantenerlo al tanto del nuevo caso que había surgido. Mirando de reojo al detective, quien no se había detenido ni un solo segundo en seguir sus movimientos, informó la situación lo más breve posible entre disculpas y preguntas puntuales de cómo había sido el día para él y su asistente. Tras colgar creyó que lo más oportuno sería fingir urgencia y dejar la pregunta suspendida en el aire.

- **Creo que es suficiente por hoy, debo volver a la agencia… -** Se excusó mientras se inclinaba en son de despedida.

- **Mañana veremos cuál de las dos justicias es la más justa, la suya o la mía** -Respondió a la vez que dedicaba una de sus magnificas sonrisas mientras observaba cómo ella volteaba y marchaba a toda prisa.

El viento empujó pequeños papeles y restos del residuo que jamás fue retirado por el personal de limpieza, después de todo, se trataba de una escena de crimen y las cosas debían permanecer intactas, tal y como se habían hallado durante esos dos días trágicos. Aun sabiendo esto, el detective no pudo evitar sentir que algo se hallaba fuera de lugar, algo que debería estar allí y ahora se encontraba ausente. Pensó que quizás sería su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada en respuesta al poco descanso que estuvo permitiéndose últimamente, o tal vez era debido a que la señoritas Cykes se había marchado, dejándolo sólo con las palabras a mitad del camino, con preguntas cuyas respuestas habían sido robadas por la incesante ventisca y habían terminado extraviadas en medio de la mismísima nada.

* * *

 _Nota de la autora_ : Muchísimas gracias _Albafica_ y _Vainilla_ por sus amables reviews. Les estoy agradecida por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia y quiero recordarles que no sientan la presión de dejar reviews tan seguido (mentira). Pero indudablemente me animan mucho a seguir continuando y espero muchos más reviews, sientansen libre de criticar y comentar cuanto quieran. Un saludo y espero noticias de ustedes pronto.


End file.
